


Homestuck: Aftermath

by Tokenlesbian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, God tiers, Hearbreak, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Calliope/Roxy Lalonde, Minor Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Post-Canon, Rebound Crushes, Slow To Update, Spanish Jade Harley, basically i make all my rare pairs canon, bear with me here y'all, i really hate vriska, implied Eridan Ampora/Karkat Vantas - Freeform, in which i write everything like a soap opera, some characters might be ooc for the sake of plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokenlesbian/pseuds/Tokenlesbian
Summary: It's the endgame and the ultimate reward has been claimed. now the survivors are elevated to god status and are tasked with shaping this new planet, this new universe however they see fit. Everyone's so different now yet it's all the same shit.





	Homestuck: Aftermath

 

 

It's a beautiful wedding.  
The sun is on earth C is shining, and because of Jade's hard work, it isn't radioactive enough to damage any of the trolls in attendance. Not that Kanaya would've been bothered anyway. The sky is a brilliant blue, with picturesque white tufts floating weightlessly though the sea above. The grass is long and green, the wind shuffles it and a cold breeze in the warm sun bustles though. The flowers Rose picked where excellent, lovely little bouquets of white lilies, yellow roses, and sprigs of lavender. Everyone is smiling while Jade recites her vows. Kanaya isn't. She's watching rose, who is busy getting lost in Jade's bespectacled face. She looks absolutely in love. Kanaya has known heartbreak before, how horrible it is to watch all you hard work with another person crash and burn right in front of you, but watching your soulmate marry someone else, that's harder. But she came to be supportive after all, as she wants Rose happy no matter what, but the fact that Rose wasn't happy with her stings, and she wants Rose with her almost a little more. "Is it selfish?" She thinks "to wish that I could tear this happy couple apart for the bride?" Possibly. It's not fair at least, she knows that. She still remembers the night that rose told her that she and Jade were getting married. Kanaya didn't know what marriage was at first, but when Jade had explained it, Kanaya left. She made the same mistake she did the first time, all those years ago on the meteor. At the time, Rose's drinking problem was getting out of hand, and Kanaya hadn't any idea how to help. She begged Rose to stop or at least cut back but Rose broke all promises after every fight. Kanaya couldn't do it, so she left. She left with the promise that they clearly both needed space, (though one more than the other) and that when Rose could get her shit together, Kanaya would be happy to reconcile. Unfortunately, while Rose did get her shit together, she never reconciled. At least not with Kanaya. Jade Harley, a giant green 8ft tall canine-beast-human hybrid, had missed hanging out with her old friend. She saw what was happening to Rose, and helped. Kanaya wasn't exactly sure what went down, just that one night Jade and Rose had a fight, and then the next day Rose had quit, cold fowl-lunchmeat. It wasn't long after that before Kanaya had seen them on the rooftops, kissing.  
Rose was laughing now, Jade made some human pop-culture reference that kanaya didn't catch. Now rose was reciting her vows. Poetic and moving, the first two rows where starting to get a little weepy. Kanaya saw Karkat out of the corner of her eye blow his nose into Dave's suit, who seemingly didn't give a shit. Now Jade was smiling, and now Rose was blushing. And now they were kissing. The rows cheered and clapped. Kanaya looked away.

The cake was huge and Jane clearly went all out, it was almost taller than Kanaya herself. The others had some, and Rose shoved some in Jade's face. Another weird tradition Kanaya didn't get, but Rose was laughing while Jade playfully cursed her out. Karkat was laughing too, until Dave smeared a corner piece on his face. Karkat cursed him out not-so-playfully while Dave laughed and kissed his stupid, icing covered forehead. Kanaya rolled her eyes. Subtlety was never their strong suit. Roxy was laughing while Calliope tried putting the cake on her face, unsuccessfully. Terezi caught on immediately and started burying her face in the cake with such aggression she managed to get it all the way up to her pointed little horns. Kanaya sighed and started staring at Rose again. She didn't notice that Terezi had sensed her staring or when she walked over with the obliterated pile of cake.  
"H3Y K4N4Y4, YOU W4NT SOM3?" Kanaya didn't flinch but terezi's voice startled her. "Oh No, I'm Good. But I Appreciate The Offer." Terezi's head tilted "YOU SUR3? 1T'S PR3TTY GR34T! J4N3 M4N4G3D TO M4K3 1T W1TH L1K3, 12 D1FF3R3NT SW1RLS." Kanaya nodded. "Really Terezi, I Am Good."  
"R34LLY? C4US3 R1GHT NOW YOU SOUND D3F3NS1V3."  
Kanaya flinched that time and finally faced Terezi. Not that it really mattered, Terezi herself never really looked at the people she talked to either.  
"I Am Not Defensive. I Just Do Not Want Any Cake."  
Terezi rolled her eyes behind her cherry colored opaque lenses  
"F1N3. D1D YOU SM3LL J4D3S BOUQU3T? 1 PUT 1T TOG3TH3R MYS3LF. OH SH1TS TH3Y'R3 PROB4BLY GONN4 DO TH3 TOSS 1N 4 F3W M1NUT3S!! YOU SHOULD JO1N US!"  
Kanaya raised an eyebrow. "A Toss? Of What Sort Of Item Will They Be Tossing?"  
Terezi smiled, after finally managing to rope Kanaya into the conversation "TH3Y THROW TH3 BR1D3S FLOW3R-BUNDL3 4ND 4LL TH3 GU3ST G3T B3H1ND 1T, 4ND TH3N 4CCOR1NG TO TR4T1ON OR SOM3 SH1T, TH3 P3RSON WHO C4TCH3S 1T 1S TH3 ON3 WHO G3TS M4RR13D N3XT!" Kanaya let out a deep sigh. "I Do Not Think I Am Particularly Interested In Such An Activity Right Now. But Thank You For Informing Me." Terezi furrowed her brow as Jane called everyone over for the Bouquet toss, just as she'd predicted. Kanaya stood back and simply watched while the humans pushed each other eagerly while the other trolls stood relatively confused. Jade then turned around, and chucked the poor little Bouquet up into the air behind her. The humans all jumped over each other to catch it, but Kanaya watched in mute shock as Terezi absolutely lunged three feet into the air and snatched the flowers with her teeth, landing in a poorly executed barrel roll. "1 GOT 1T!!!" She screamed upon contact with the ground, muffled, the flowers still in her mouth. "M4RRY M3 YOU FOOLS!!" Rose and Jade laughed, and John tried to explain that wasn't how that worked to Terezi while Dave tried to loudly propose to her, much to Karkats loud protest. Suddenly Kanaya felt herself out of place in this happy human wedding.

Kanaya really didn't need to be here. Rose married Jade after all, she wasn't interested in Kanaya anymore.

She should just leave.

After all, she'd come for the ceremony, nothing else really.

Who'd miss her anyway?  
Kanaya was collecting her fashionable-satchel and some punch when Rose came over. Kanaya wasn't paying attention when Rose trapped her shoulder. Kanaya turned, surprised.  
"Can I Help You?" She asked, cautiously.  
Rose smiled a tired grin "I just came to thank you for coming, Kanaya. It really means a lot to us."  
_"Us?"_  
Kanaya thought bitterly.  
_"What about me? Us used to mean me AND you, you know."_  
"Well" Kanaya began, hardly disguising the acidity in her tone. "You Are Certainly Welcome. I Hope She Makes You Incredibly Happy." Rose sighed "See that's what I was afraid of. Kanaya, correct me if I'm wrong, but you broke up me.  
"Actually We Never Technically Broke Up, Your Problem Was Out Of Control And I Needed A Break. Unfortunately You Decided The Break Required Was My Heart."  
Rose sighed, exasperated.  
"Kanaya, I want to be friends again, I really do, but if you're going to keep being like this, I can't deal with it."  
"Not So Nice To Have A Taste Of Your Own Medicine, Is It?"  
Rose threw her hands up. "Is it an apology you want? Because yeah, I am sorry. I'm sorry you left me when I was at my lowest, but I'm not sorry I didn't come crawling back to your sorry ass. I'm happy now, and if you just want to sulk in the damm corner and act like the damsel who's been scorned by a promiscuous lady of the night, then I strongly suggest you take that emotional baggage elsewhere because I. Moved. On." Rose was serious, and Kanaya knew it. She hadn't meant to agitate Rose so much, but she'd just let the words fall out of her mouth without much thought in the moment. But she had her dignity. Kanaya threw her scarf over her shoulder, adjusted her hat, and put on her sunglasses. Fine. She knew when she wasn't wanted. "Good Luck With That Then." And Kanaya, with some tears threatening to ruin her eyeliner, turned and left.  
_"So much for my happy ending."_

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't as long as i would've liked but if you've read this far thanks! this my first proper fic here so the writing will likely improve as things go along


End file.
